villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is the deuteragonist villain of The Originals as well as the second oldest of the Original Vampires (particularly the siblings) he is the younger brother of Finn and older brother Kol, Rebekah and older half-brother of Niklaus, as well as the son of Mikael and Esther. He was a villain in the second season of the show before becoming one of the supporting protagonists. He is now the deuteragonist of the VD spin-off, The Originals, and aids his half-brother on his fight for redemption. Personality Human/Witch Elijah is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a witch. As he told Elena in All My Children, he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before his mother turned him into a vampire. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Elijah had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Elijah was close with his half-brother Klaus and his sister Rebekah, he was also a little close with his youngest brother Henrik and he was devastated after he was killed by werewolves. Original Vampire Elijah is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. But in spite of this, Elijah is very naive and easily manipulable which is shown several times throughout the series. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". Elijah has been known to break deals but only when he realized he was lied to, such as in his deal with Sophie Deveraux. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father, (however this is very unlikely, due to the fact that Mikael could never control his temper). Elijah very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him, shown when he killed Trevor for betraying him and imprisoned Katherine for her own betrayal. He also has no tolerance for those that disrespect him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer, such as Damon, Thierry, and Marcel. When Marcel disobeyed and disrespected Elijah, he killed Marcel's best friend Thierry in front of him so Marcel would suffer that loss for eternity instead of killing Marcel. Elijah is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. When he meets Elena, he respects her for her bravery and willingness to put herself in harm's way to protect her loved ones, which is something that Elijah himself has done for his family many times. Elijah in general is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. This is evident when after losing his family because of Klaus, he turns his sadness and pain into revenge against his half-brother. Elijah is also seen to be uncomfortable and has difficulty accepting romantic feelings, particularly towards Hayley. However, despite this, Elijah does believe in love but also believes that, at least for him, it is rare. He even mentioned that for the thousand years the he has lived, he has only been in love twice. He is far more forgiving then Klaus, he has morals, but when ever a member of his family is in danger of being killed, he is forced to commit immoral acts, something he doesn't like to do in the first place, like Klaus, he has a sense of honor. Elijah is most characterized by his devotion to his cause of "redeeming" his half-brother; Klaus. As such, he has, with only one known exception, stayed by his half-brother's side, and will constantly search for the good in him, no matter the situation. However, he is not unaware of Klaus' spiteful, violent nature, and is familiar enough with it to predict his younger brother's movements. However, with the birth of his niece his priorities have begun to shift from redeeming him to ensuring her safety. Elijah purposefully seeks to uphold the image of the being he most aspires to be; a well-kept, honorable, moral man who is devoted to his family. However, his vampiric nature, as well as insane devotion to Klaus has caused this being to become little more than a facade for him to hide behind. He is just as vicious, just as conniving, just as treacherous, dishonorable, and just as hypocritical as the rest of his siblings (excluding Klaus and Kol, who at least know what honor, loyalty, morals is, and are honest about there natures). This is most blatantly shown in his claims of familial loyalty, and then standing aside and permitting Klaus to dagger them, even helping in the instances of daggering Kol. Elijah is noted for his ability to control his more violent urges, and rarely ever so much allows his face to show its vampiric features. However, after his mother's assault on his mind, revealing the Red Door - a mental barrier of sorts that he hides the fallout, and even memories, of his most vicious deeds behind - he began to lose control and give in to these urges, despite consciously trying to control them. After the birth of Hope, Elijah's priorities have begun to shift, to the point where, when Klaus (supposedly) began spiralling out of control after the threat of Dahlia made came, Elijah stabbed Klaus with a golden dagger, leaving him daggered in a coffin, all to prevent him from bringing danger to Hope with his (apparent) violent lashing out; this action of his lead to his deserved daggering of Papa Tunde's Blade at the hands of Klaus. Elijah has failed time and again to learn from his mistakes, particularly from his relationship with Klaus, he has constantly betrayed his half-brother, which has put a massive strain on their relationship, however, after he daggered Klaus and allowed Hayley to tried to take Hope away from him, there reaches a breaking point, as it became the last straw for Klaus. Elijah keeps on disregarding the fact that betraying his half-brother has consequences, like when Klaus kills his half-brother's girlfriend Gia; in retaliation for allowing Hayley to tried and take Hope away from him, and daggered Klaus to prevent him from stopping Hayley, from leaving New Orleans with their daughter. Powers and Abilities Elijah possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Kol was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, on par with his siblings, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. His supernatural attributes aside, Elijah's greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, despite this, he has been outsmarted by Klaus on more than one occasion, who is Elijah's intellectual superior. Often, Elijah is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever presented to him after only a few keen observations. He was able to identify Elena masquerading as Katherine when they met at Pennsylvania after seeing her daylight ring and was also the first to discern that his former lover, Celeste, was in fact inhabiting the body of Sabine, and then later formulated a plan with Monique Deveraux to corner her the next time that Celeste jumps into another body. Because he is much more calm, composed, and strategic in battle than Klaus, Elijah is able to fight Klaus almost evenly shortly after being undaggered by Damon despite losing most of his strength from months without blood. His composure also enabled to him to single-handedly subdue Marcel's army without getting so much as a scratch on him, evidence by the lack of cuts on his clothes, something Klaus is unable to do, due to his lack of composure. Due to his long existence, Elijah has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. He is also very adaptable as seen in Diego's attempt to flank him, which apparently failed. It is presumed Diego also tried other tactics which also failed miserably against Elijah, according to Dahlia, Elijah is not as intelligent as his maternal half-brother, Klaus. Despite his prowess against Klaus and Marcel's army, he has been defeated by lesser vampires before, in fact only two, Stefan and Damon, however, they were using hit and run tactics against him, as well using a stake gun and vervain bombs, which ended in Damon outflanking him and staking him to a door. Also at the time, Elijah underestimated them and showed hubris, believing himself unbeatable. Elijah has not made this mistake since. Although Elijah can fight Klaus on almost even terms, however, this is not enough to defeat him, he can easily be defeated by Klaus when he attacks the latter in anger. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Elijah's maternal younger half-brother and his closest brother. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. However their relationship became estranged when they both fell in love with the same woman Tatia. After their mother died, Elijah made a pact with Rebekah that they would always stick by Klaus, always and forever. In the year 1114, they came across a vampire hunter named Alexander and the Brotherhood of the Five. Alexander and his brothers neutralized four original vampires, but were released (except Finn) by Klaus. 378 years later in 1492, they met a woman named Katerina Petrova, the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to sacrifice her, while Elijah started to have feelings for her. After Katerina's escape, the relationship between Elijah and Klaus was broken for a while. During 2010, Elijah was helping Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers to kill Klaus, while Klaus was preparing to break his curse. After the curse was broken, Elijah met with his half-brother and was about to kill him when Klaus revealed their family was safe and only he knew where they were. Klaus daggered Elijah once they arrived at Alaric's apartment, but eventually Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. Later, Elijah had undaggered all of their remaining siblings, but when they were about to leave Klaus for good, their mother appeared. Elijah tried to figure out his mother's motives and once he did, Elijah, Klaus and Kol confronted their mother and their brother, Finn. Elijah left Mystic Falls, while Klaus attempted to locate their lost brother Finn. Later, Elijah came back to bargain with Elena for Klaus' body. After Klaus "died", Elijah left again. Once Elijah had possession of the cure, he met with his half-brother again. He later handed his half-brother the White Oak Stake, asking him to spare Katerina, but Klaus refused. Elijah has began to repair his relationship with his younger half-brother and believes he will find Klaus' redemption through his daughter Hope, Elijah's niece. Unfortunately, Elijah's relationship with Klaus takes a turn for the worst, though it was not a very healthy one to begin with due to Elijah constantly betraying Klaus for his own selfishness, when Elijah chose to believe Tyler's lies over Klaus, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans. He falsely accused Klaus of only caring about his unborn child, so he can use her to sire more hybrids, unfortunately, he finds out the hard way that he was wrong, and unintentionally damages his relationship with Klaus. Elijah repairs his relationship with Klaus when he apologizes to him for accusing him of only caring about his unborn child so he can used her to sire more hybrids, despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Elijah is barely on speaking terms with Klaus. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Elijah daggered Klaus and allowed Hayley to try and take Hope away from him, in retaliation Klaus kills his girlfriend Gia, and daggered him with Papa Tunde's Blade, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as Elijah wants nothing to do with Klaus in general any more, for supposedly constantly driving their family away, however, in truth, it is the other way around, as Elijah drives Klaus, by constantly betraying his half-brother for his own selfishness. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Elijah's younger sister. His relationship with her has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for the vampirism, Elijah agrees, provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However, they were tricked by Silas with Klaus' help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. After 3 months of not hearing anything from Elijah she returns to New Orleans to find Elijah and make sure he's alright. Once she finds him, Elijah tells his sister to protect the wolf carrying Klaus' child, and once he gets home to the Mikaelson mansion he gets a warm welcome from Rebekah. But soon after she tells him that she is leaving town and would ask to come with her, she knows that Elijah would never leave town or Klaus. Unlike Rebekah, Elijah believes that his brother can be redeemed. Elijah also is shown to be very protective of Rebekah, not letting anyone physically harm her. When she is about to be stabbed with Papa Tunde's Blade, he stabs Klaus with it to save Rebekah. He also would not allow Klaus to stake her with the White Oak Stake or harm her in any way. Hayley Marshall Season 1 The relationship between Elijah and Hayley began once Elijah was made aware of Hayley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Elijah shows Hayley his family history, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Elijah makes a promise to Hayley that he'll always protect her. A few days later Hayley is reading the journals of Elijah and learns more about him and how he feels about his siblings. When Klaus asks what it is about his brother that inspires admiration, Hayley responds that Elijah was kind to her. Once Elijah and Hayley are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. The day after when the witches are trying to kill her baby, Elijah tries to do everything he can to undo it and kills the witches who were responsible. One Hayley disappeared, Elijah and Klaus tough Marcel had kidnapped her, they then confronted about it. Elijah finally found Hayley and she tells him about her hybrid baby and what it can do. Elijah confront his brother about what Hayley had told him. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Hayley was about to die because Mikael's threat, Elijah was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Elijah's words, Hayley decides to take the first step and kiss him. Season 2 After Hayley and Klaus had to give up to protect her, Elijah and Hayley become estranged. Hayley is upset and angry about Hope leaving and takes some of her angry out on him. In Rebirth, Hayley kills Francesca as a reaction for almost killing her baby. Elijah tries to comfort her and but Hayley starts screaming at him saying that every since she turned into a hybrid she felt extremely different. In the next couple of episodes Elijah tries to help Hayley through her transformation and how she grieves with losing her child. In Red Door, Elijah has a dream about a brunette girl running away from him. Elijah has blood all over himself and he looks like he wants to feed. When the brunette girl turns around you see that it's Hayley who is trying to run away from him. Elijah then feeds on Hayley, who is obviously not a hybrid. In the episodes after this Hayley worries about Elijah and his mental state. In The Map of Moments, Hayley and Elijah finally sleep together after Hayley tells Elijah that she's is going to marry Jackson in order to keep the wolves from turning and having to use the moon rings provided by the witches. Hayley says that she doesn't love Jackson but can't be involved with Elijah and be married to him. Elijah tells Hayley to marry Jackson but then pulls her close and starts to kiss her. In the next episode, Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, their is a lot of sexual tension with Elijah and Hayley since it's the day after they had sex. In I Love You, Goodbye, it's the day of Hayley and Jackson's wedding day. Elijah wants to tell Hayley that she loves her but Hayley tells him not to, considering that it's her wedding and all. Marcel Gerard The two are reluctant allies and frenemies and they do not get along (not that similar to the one between Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, who do show some caring for each other yet they are not that much of good friends, more like frenemies). Elijah sometimes criticizes Marcel and they are family (Klaus adopted Marcel) when Marcel was a human, the two used to get along until Elijah sacrificed his relationship with Marcel so that Marcel can bond more with Klaus. Hope Mikaelson Hope is Elijah's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Hope was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. In Always and Forever, he is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Klaus to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with Rebekah until New Orleans is safe for her to return. Trivia *Along with Niklaus, Rebekah, Hayley and Marcel, Elijah's alignment is neutral, but mostly on the good side. Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Amoral Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased